princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Elika
Elika (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) is the young barefoot princess of the Ahura, servants of Ormazd, the god of light, and guardians of the Tree of Life. She accompanies and protects the new Prince in their quest to rid the land from Ahriman's corruption. Her magic powers replace the Sands of Time from the previous trilogy and even surpass them, saving the prince from death and helping him navigate the world. The Prince is going to collaborate with Elika in order to bring down his enemies and remove the land's corruption. Also, while the Prince cannot get new weapons or health upgrades, the player can upgrade Elika's powers by collecting light seeds after an area has been healed. These powers allow the Prince to access new areas. There are a total of 1001 light seeds. Elika's Powers Elika has magical powers after her father resurrected her by releasing Ahriman inexplicably as she is unsure of how though it's possible Ormazd gifted her with them. Elika is able to purify corrupted fertile grounds, use her magic to save the Prince in dangerous situations such as a lethal attack from a boss or enemy or a fall from a great height, aid in his reaching of locations such as jumps between distant ledges and pillars. She is also able to use the four types of plates located throughout the game. After collecting enough light seeds she needs to return to the temple to gain new abilities and use plates. Elika is apparently dependent on light seeds after each purification of a fertile ground explaining she doesn't know why but she needs them. She is also capable of destroying the black gates guarding the way to the fortresses of the Corrupted after all four fertile ground in their area have been healed. She is also able to destroy/free the corrupted from Ahriman's influence. Personality Elika is initially closed off and defensive around the Prince, not revealing anything about herself unless absolutely necessary. However, she gradually begins to reveal more about her past and the current situation as her trust in him builds throughout their journey. She is quite knowledgeable on both the Corrupted and Ahriman as well as the use of her powers, explaining the backstory of every location and Corrupted in detail. She is unwilling to accept the Prince's insistence that she should give up saving her father. And although the Prince initially tries to encourage her, Elika soon becomes doubtful about rescuing her father as well. Elika's personality becomes friendlier as the game progresses and she states that she is beginning to like the Prince more and more and would be greatly saddened to lose him. (Spoiler Alert) Elika believes not all the corrupted are pure Evil, which is evidenced by her attempts at getting the Warrior to turn against Ahriman or her defense of the Hunter when the Prince speaks ill about him. She also defends her father against the Prince's insults in their conversations, even as he becomes more corrupted and attempts to make him see reason and free him as well. Elika is proven right about the Warrior when in their final battle he throws them to safety before his destruction and she hopes he found the peace he never found in life. The Hunter is not treated as highly, but after defeating him, she does speak to him gently and releases him from Ahriman without much of a fight and hopes he has found peace as well. Elika's father is not freed due to his jumping into the corruption before she had a chance to release him. The Alchemist is treated less kindly by Elika due to the fact that he betrayed the Ahura and created machines and monsters for use by Ahriman and attempts to say a good line for his demise which the Prince criticizes. She hates the Alchemist's machines and wishes to destroy them after Ahriman is sealed once again. The Concubine is outright hated by Elika for her insanity and attempts at driving a wedge in her and the Prince's friendship as well as her attempts at seducing the Prince (possible jealousy) and destroys her quite gladly. 'Character Development' Elika looked quite different in the early stages of the development of Prince of Persia. She had long white hair, thin strap sandals as opposed to bare feet, and wore a red top. Elika also had a pair of daggers. The early Elika is seen in the first leaked screenshots of the game. In Prince of Persia Epilogue after finishing the game, the prototype appearances of the Prince and Elika are unlocked. In her normal skin she is wearing a torn shirt exposing her belly, torn up pants up to her knees, and no shoes or sandals (bare feet). She also has two other alternate skins, Jade from Beyond Good & Evil, and Farah from the Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time games. 'Quotes' 'Conversation Between Her and the Prince' *'Prince': Hrrm... imagine this, full of water, surrounded by nature, your own private oasis in the middle of desert, hey Princess? *'Elika': That's me! All about excess! *'Prince': Did you have your own hand maidens too? *'Elika': You can feed that part of your imagination yourself! ---- *'Prince': Anything else you think you should be telling me? *'Elika': You're an idiot. ---- *'Prince': Why did you have cages in your town square? *'Elika': How do you think we scared our children? 'Be good, or you'll go in the cage and Ahriman will get you.' *'Prince': For real? *'Elika': We held animals in there for market, you idiot. ---- *jumps off the tower and Elika saves him *'Elika': You idiot. *'Prince': I knew you'd catch me. *'Elika': What if I was unconscious? *'Prince': ...I didn't think of that. ---- *'Prince': You can't act like this. Giving up now is like you didn't even care that you lost those things. *'Elika': That's a good speech. Where'd you pick it up? *'Prince': It had better be good. It cost me two silver coins for a fortune-teller in Babylon. ---- *'Elika': Wow compared to you I'm a saint! *'Prince': Hey, I've helped many little old ladies in my day. *'Elika': Yeah only if they had attractive daughters. *'Prince': Then I helped them too! ---- *'Elika': to the Hunter He needs to get away from there! *'Prince': Hey! Get away from there! *Hunter descends to them *'Prince': There you go. *'Elika': No, here we go. *'Prince': Oh oh. *defeating the enemy *'Prince': Now that should teach you something! 'Gallery' Artwork Prince and elika.jpg Pop concept051.jpg 123.jpg Elika1.jpg Pop concept078.jpg Elika escaping her people - Artwork.jpg Epilogue artwork icon 05.png Elika.jpg Prince&elikared.jpg Prince&elikavscorruption.jpg Screenshots 13a.jpg PrinceofPersia2008-12-1204-45-54-38.jpg Prince-of-persia-20081126005253698 640w.jpg E3-2008-prince-of-persia-4-screens-20080715053143016 640w.jpg Prince of -Persia Elika.jpg Elika POP 07.jpg Elika close-up 01.jpg Elikablu.jpg 112508 persia t.jpg Prince of persia holding elika display.jpg Xcn7mt.jpg The Sands of Time Alternate Skins.jpg Elika Jade.jpg 69-1-.jpg Elika healing a fertile ground.jpg Elika at Prince of Persia - The Fallen King.jpg Prince and Elika.jpg PoP Screenshot.jpg 945941 20080528 screen002.jpg 67620.jpg 67619.jpg 'Trivia' *There are 3 unlockable Alternate Skins for Elika in the game, these skins includes Farah, Jade and Elika's prototype skin. *Elika means "Pelican of God". *In the first few parts of the game, the Prince has to keep on chasing Elika, but after the 3rd fight with an Ahura Soldier, Elika is the one that keeps on following the Prince since she has let him go ahead first on their way to the temple which holds the Tree of Life. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Prince of Persia Category:Main Characters Category:Non-Sands of Time Canon Category:Female Characters Category:Prince of Persia: Prodigy Characters Category:Alive Category:Deceased Category:Female Game Characters